Eat, Love, Family
by Niff-Fever-Forever
Summary: Shitty title, sorry guys. Future!Niff Nick does laundry and things go wrong and this is what happens after that. Shitty summary as well guys. Sorry. Also short. Rated T for some language.


**Hey guys, I'm sorry to say that this is not another chapter for my actual fic. I feel bad for not posting anything for awhile so instead of posting what little I have of chapter 6 I'm going to post a little drabble thing I wrote a month or two ago. Hopefully I can get the next chapter done soon.**

**This is a little short and full of fluff so I hope I kill none of you guys but I do hope you enjoy c:**

**Excuse any and all typos and other things like that.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the sorts.**

* * *

"What did I tell you about the laundry?" Jeff exclaimed as he picked up yet another pink sock from the supposed load of whites.

Nick walked into the bedroom from the outburst and sighed at what Jeff was holding. "Shit, I did not see anything red when I put the load on, I swear." The brunette walked over to the basket and started digging through it in search of the red culprit. "Aha!" he called out proudly as he pulled a red garment from the basket. "I found it."

Jeff shook his head at the smile Nick was giving him and took the red sock from his hand. "Good job, now help me fold these." The blonde set the sock down on the bed and handed a sweater towards the brunette to fold.

Nick refused to take the sweater as he crossed his arms. "I can't, Jeffy. I have to get back to Andrew." Nick took a step backwards to get back to their son but stopped when Jeff started looking at him funny. The brunette turned around to see Andrew standing in the door way.

Andrew started to giggle when Nick ran towards him, picking the boy up like he was nothing, and only laughing more when Nick started to tickle him. Jeff stood there watching them with a shake of his head as he folding the sweater he had been trying to get Nick to fold, secretly loving this side of Nick.

The blonde dropped the sweater onto the bed and walked slowly towards his family, "Now, now, Nicky. Leave baby Andrew alone."

Andrew stopped laughing immediately and turned to look at his blonde father. "I am not a baby. I am six years old, dad." Nick and Jeff laughed at their son. Andrew was always denying the fact that he was a kid, already wishing he was grown up, but he would always be the blonde and brunette's baby boy, no matter what age.

Nick walked over to the bed and dropped Andrew onto the newly washed clothes, making him start to giggle again. "Dad." he called out as he rolled around in the pile trying to get out but just burying himself deeper.

Jeff pulled some of the clothes off that were sticking to the boy with a pointed look at Nick. The brunette just smiled and shrugged his shoulders back while plopping down on the bed beside the boy in the pile. He sighed and started humming before pulling Andrew from the laundry and onto his lap. Jeff smiled and sat down beside Nick with a smile.

"Why did you do that Daddy?" Andrew asked with the most adorable of pouts directed at Nick.

The brunette smiled softly at his son, loving how he had somehow become so overdramatic like his husband."I'm sorry, Andrew. Please don't be mad at me." he faked a pout of his own, making Jeff be forced to hold back his laugh at the sight. Nick never was good at acting and anyone who had seen him audition before knew this was true.

Andrew dropped his pout and smiled at his dad before enclosing him in a hug. "If we order pizza tonight then I will love you again." he whispered into Nick's ear, showing another trait he had gained from Jeff.

"Deal." Nick replied with a kiss to the younger boy's cheek.

Andrew pulled away from the hug with a smile at his dad before falling back so he was lying on both Nick and Jeff's laps. "Why hello." the blonde said as he put a hand through Andrew's hair making him giggle.

Nick and Jeff shared a brief look before moving swiftly, Jeff holding Andrew down and Nick tickling him again. Andrew started squirming in their grasp, trying to get away but failing terribly. He couldn't hold back his laughter when Nick moved his hands to the boy's sides, making him curl into a ball while still on the blonde's lap.

"Daddy. Stop." Andrew called out between giggles, making Nick slow his tickling down but still moving to elicit laughs.

The brunette sighed and pulled his hands off Andrew's sides to pull him back into a sitting position. "You're just too adorable." he smiled and stood up from the bed, pulling Andrew up with him and holding his hand. "So, pizza anyone?"

Andrew smiled and instantly let go of Nick's hand, running out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen, obviously not understanding the pizza wouldn't be there until Nick had ordered it. Nick watched the little boy run away with a shake of his head before turning to look at Jeff. "I hope you don't-"

Nick was cut off by Jeff standing and pressing his lips to his softly in a chaste kiss. "I love you, you know that?" Jeff laced his hand with one of Nick's and squeezed it gently, a smile taking over his face with the slightest tilt of his head.

Nick smiled back before nodding his head, "Yeah, it's the most well known thing in my head." He pressed a quick kiss to Jeff's lips before squeezing his hand back and walking back towards the door, pulling Jeff with him.

Jeff shook his head as he followed Nick out of the room. "You are so ridiculously cheesy."

Nick laughed lightly before he stopped walking and turned back to the blonde. "But you love me for it." he said with a light kiss to the blonde's cheek.

"Of course I do, now let's go please our son with pizza." Jeff walked ahead of Nick and pulled him along behind, already knowing that all of them would not be able to decide on pizza toppings and would most likely end up ordering three different pizzas. He didn't care, if he had a choice to change his life he wouldn't. This was his family and he would do anything for them, including compromise on pizza toppings if he had to.

* * *

**SO. Good? Bad? Ugly? Please review let me know what you thought and I will hopefully have the next chapter for Sparks done soon.**

Don't hold me to that.

**I love you guys and thanks for reading ~hearts~**


End file.
